Enterting the world of Werewolves
by starshell2864
Summary: Bella is Quil's rich cousin and is returning to live with him in La push now that she's eighteen to for fill her promise to adopt the 8 year olds, Collin and Brady. But the twins don't only get a new momma but an unsuspecting daddy too.
1. Arrival

**Chapter One - Arrival**

Quil's POV

I was walking back towards Sam's house with Jake and Embry when I heard a females voice. "QUIL!" I turned around along with Jake and Embry and saw my cousin. I smiled, she was due to live here in La Push this week since she had finally turned 18. When she was 17, twin boys , Collin and Brady, had lost their mother and father ( to which we now know was a leech attack), who were close friends of Bella's and she, like everything, found them adorable. She wanted to adopt them. But she hadn't turned 18 yet, so some close friends have been letting Collin and Brady stay with them for 8 months, but they couldn't wait to see their momma.

Now she was back, to live here and to adopt them.

She ran towards us and jumped into my arms. Her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, I held her to me. I remember when Sam had told us it wouldn't be safe to be around people when we had only just phased, me, Jake and Embry were worried that we wouldn't of been able to see Bella. I didn't think Sam would stop me, since I was her flesh and blood, but I knew he could stop them if he wanted to. Luckily, since she wasn't due for another 7 months after we first phased, Sam said it would be fine by then.

When I let go and she turned to hug Jake and Embry, I looked at what she was wearing. You see, she's rich. Like mega rich. And she's always wearing something we would consider 'red carpet wear' as her 'go to the shops after only getting out of bed wear'.

She was wearing white designer jeans that made her ass look good, a pink low cut top, that was tucked into the jeans, that made her boobs bounce with every breath she took, and it was tight,skin-tight, and a white blazer over the top. Her normal pair of black sunglasses over her eyes, which makes her look like she has a hangover everyday, her Gucci bag hung in the crease of her elbow which was surprise surprise white and pink and she was covered in little pieces of designer jewellery and she had some make-up on that made her look natural. And I just knew that everyone of the guys would be drooling over her.

Then a thought came to me. No one had seen her since the pack had started, what if one of them imprinted on her. I'm not really sure how I would feel.

"I missed you guys so much" and with that she kissed us all on our cheeks. "I'm glad I saw you, I was wondering if you could help me move my bags into my new house, it's just over there you see"

We looked to where she was pointing, and of course her hands were manicured and I had no doubt her feet were to, with matching pink and white nails to go with her outfit, and saw the biggest mansion that was in fact just a couple of houses away from mine and practically neighbours to Jakes. "Jakeeeeyyy, we're going to be neighbours, isn't that great?" She jumped up and down squealing. She was always so happy when she was here.

Jakes smile couldn't of gotten any bigger when she said this and pulled her into a big hug and said "Great" against her hair. Well at least Embry and Jake haven't imprinted on her, maybe none of them will, they were the closest to her after all. But I knew they were disappointed. Jake had loved her since we were 5 and I knew that Embry wouldn't of particularly minded if he imprinted on Bella, I think he liked her too.

"Ok. Lets get these bags into the house" Embry said and we all nodded. When Bella turned around it was then I noticed the shoes she was wearing. She only ever wore a couple of inches on heels because she liked being small, don't know why she just does, I think it has something to do with her looking cute and adorable. She was wearing pink 3-inch heels with a elegant strap over her foot, and it didn't take a genius that they were also designer and probably limited addition.

We walked over to her car, a sleek black Mercedes-Benz 2010 GL350 BlueTEC 4Matic that I knew full well she would of bought brand new. I also wondered where her prized baby, and her Alfa Romeo 4C and Jeep Compass and BMW 2012 328Cic and her selection of precious motorbikes were. She had about 3 motorbikes, a Suzuki, Ducati and Honda. Then she had a BMW and a Jeep and a land rover free lander 05, and a Lexus and Infiniti, and her red Alfa Romeo 4C and she's got her Mercedes-Benz that she drives around most of the time and then she's got her baby. Her precious that makes her seem like a lord of the rings character. Her red Porshe 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet.

She opened the back seat doors and the boot of the car, which had a couple of suitcases in. Me and Jake got out the 5 holdalls that were on the back seats, whilst Embry took 3 suitcases and Bella took her shiny white and pink suitcase, you can see she packed to her outfit, that probably held all her women stuff.

We walked down the dirt path, that even though she was in designer clothes she never once complained about the dirt, and walked up to the white door. I think I'm a bit fed up with seeing white and pink. Bella walked up the ramp and opened the door. Inside was beautiful.

To one side of the door was a big dining room with a wood finish dining table fit for 8 with black leather chairs that you could see a king sitting in, touch to open cabinets that were filled with cutlery of any kind you could imagine. A glass case filled with different types of glasses and china for all kinds of occasions. And there was a door that led to the biggest kitchen that I had ever seen, which was all designer counter tops and top of the range equipment and of course in the colour of black and white. I could see a pattern forming here.

Then to the right of the door was a modern living room, a glass coffee table, 2 black leather sofas, a plasma TV and all the game consoles you could ever imagine and the games. There were two book cases filling to the brim of books. All Bella's of course. And a few cabinets that were filled with films, TV shows and another with music. On top of the one filled with music was most probably the best sound system in the universe.

Directly in front of the door were some wooden stairs.

There was a small door, next to the stairs and down a corridor a bit, that I soon found out was a bathroom. Blue and White. A state of the art bath – that could probably fit 10 people in- a toilet ( how state of the art could that be, I dunno?) and a sink that looked like pure gold but white. And a shower and behind another door was a big jacuzzi with counters all around it filled with bath salts, calming oils and bath bubbles and anything else you could think of, and a massage table was folded up in the corner. On the floor was a blue fluffy carpet that you dream and walking across and sinking your feet into.

As we walked up the stairs I could see pictures of our family, and of all four of us playing on the beach. Once we were up the stairs you could see 6 doors and at the very end another door. On the left were 3 doors that one was an office for Bella, a leather brown couch, a massive book case, again filled to the brim with books, a desk in front of a big window with a laptop and anything else you would imagine on a desk, a phone, notepad and pen. There was a mini fridge, with bottles of water and some food. A cabinet (brown – the office seemed to be wood finish and brown) that was filled with some of Bella's favourite albums and a medium sized music centre that looked like the one in the living room.

The next door was obviously one of the boys rooms, a golden plaque on the door told us it was Brady's. A double bed with a blue duvet on with a green blanket over the top. The biggest window I have ever seen, except the one in the office. The curtains were green, where the walls were blue, and the other walls were green. There was a big computer chair sat behind a big desk, with a laptop and a iphone which was all set up ready for Brady to use. There was a TV similar to the one downstairs and a small blue sofa with green cushions on. With a simple game station and a couple of games. There was a blue wardrobe, filled with clothes and next to it was a chest of draws that were filled with clothes and underwear that I didn't want to think about my cousin putting there. On top of the chest of draws was a music station, but smaller, that was in the office. There were some pictures of wolves around the room on the wall (ironic much?) and there was a bookcase, where a couple of shelves were filled with books, a couple filled with films and the last two filled with music. There was a door at the end of the bed, which led to a on suite bathroom, similar to the bathroom downstairs except without the room with the jacuzzi, but more personalised for a boy.

The next room was the biggest library I've seen. I think the small library down the road was going to be given a run for its money. There was even a ladder so you could reach the top. It was all brown like the office and there was a big brown sofa along one of the two clear walls with a wood finish coffee table in front of it. On the other clear wall there was a desk and computer. And a phone you could switch off, since it's a library.

To the right of the stairs was a guest bedroom, with pale yellow and white walls, a big king sized bed, wardrobe, 2 chest of draws, TV on the wall and a small sofa and coffee table sat, a music station, cabinets filled with DVDS, music and books. The furniture was all white and the fabrics were all pale yellow and the cushions and blanket were a pale green. Another door, that led to an on suite bathroom, that was identical to the one downstairs, except the room with the jacuzzi.

The next room was obviously my cousins. It was even more designer than the ones previously visited and was black and red. With bookcases, wardrobes and all the furniture black, and a blood red carpet with a black rug. A queen sized bed with black and red blankets and cushions. And more pictures of wolves. Another door led to a bathroom but this one included the extra room with massage table and jacuzzi.

The next room was obviously the other twins room and was identical to his brothers. On the door was a plaque that said Collin.

Behind the door at the end of the landing was another set of stairs, which led to a big attic that was divided into 3 sections. The first section was a hardwood floor that held a piano and musical learning room, with all kinds of instruments.

The next sections was a game room, that was state of the art. I knew exactly were the pack would be when I couldn't find them.

The next section was a relax room. It was all fluffy, music centre, all calm colours and beanbags, chairs and sofas. It was surely something that could calm even Paul down when he was about to phase.

We packed away all the bags Bella had brought with her and then went downstairs and sat in the dining room. Bella then told us about what she needed to do today.

"Today I need to go pick up Brady and Collin and then take them to the adoption agency and sign all the papers. Jake, you said I could meet all your friends, so we'll do that and even introduce Brady and Collin as my sons. Then if you want, I would invite you all to dinner. The first family dinner, that I've been planning for weeks. That would be nice wouldn't it? But before the dinner I'll show Collin and Brady around the house and then whilst I'm cooking dinner you can show your friends around the place if you would like"

We all nodded and went to pick up the new Swan kids.


	2. Adopting Collin and Brady

_**I can't believe the reviews I got from the last chapter. To be honest I didn't think it was that good, I just needed to get the background down and I never thought within the first hour of publishing so many people would check it out, but I thank you greatly, you really boosted my confidence. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope this chapter can bring you as much amusement and joy as the last one :)**_

**Chapter Two - Adopting Collin and Brady Swan**

Me and Bella sat in the front whilst Jake and Embry went in the back. We drove down the dirt path to outside her house then turned down a road. As I looked out the window I saw Sam and Jared on patrol, I nodded at them.

When we reached my mothers house we quickly got out. For the past month, Collin and Brady had been living with me and my mom. I looked at the little red house and wondered if it would have been that bad if Bella had lived with me. I sometimes wonder if it's because we don't have a mansion and own an entire beach. But maybe I'm just being stupid, Bella isn't like that.

Bella knocked on the door and two bouncing boys shot out and barrelled into her. Hugging her. "Momma!" They screamed. Jake, Embry and I laughed at the smiles on everyone's faces. The twins truly wanted Bella to adopt them and Bella couldn't of been happier for them to call her momma.

We quickly said good-bye and Jake and Embry got into the back seat with Collin and Brady, it was a little squished but it worked since the twins were only small. I sat back in the front passengers seat whilst Bella started the car back up.

We drove around forks, Jake, Embry and I tensed when we caught the smell of leeches, but unfortunately it was the scent of the Cullens, great! But also we were glad because we didn't want to put Bella and the twins in danger. We passed the school and it looked like an old public library, if it didn't say Forks High school I wouldn't of thought that it was a school. We passed the supermarket and we chuckled as we saw shopping for food. Bella looked at me weirdly and Collin and Brady each looked at the respective werewolves sitting next to them. I just shook my head and then turned around in my seat to look out the window. smiled at me and nodded her head. Sometimes it was hard to hate her.

Bella must have been very excited because her foot seemed to hit the pedal, almost violently, when we were close to the adoption agency. Bella swerved into a space that was closet the the entrance and got out. Jake and Embry helped the boys out and then Bella held her hands out for the boys. The building looked old, and was crumbling in places, it actually looked a lot like the school. We walked through the door and it smelled old and oddly like the woods after it had been raining all night. We walked to the front desk and the women there mouth dropped open. We still weren't wearing shirts so I could see why she would do that, but we could also smell the lust coming off of her.

Bella smiled and said she had to collect some papers to adopt the twins. The women just stared at us and Bella looked frustrated.

"Oi, women, if you wanna ogle my cousin then do it later, don't do it in my time, I have a very busy day today. Now are you going to give me them papers or am I going to have to speak to your manager?" The women quickly shook her head, smiled at Bella and handed her the papers.

Bella flicked her shiny auburn hair and strutted out. Some of the men working there, stopped and looked at her ass. Me, Jake and Embry growled at them and they soon returned to work.

We got back into the car and now that Bella had the papers, Collin and Brady were even more excited and were jumping in their seats.

We drove further thought forks again and passed the Police station. Bella stopped the car and entered the car park. We looked at her and wondered what she was doing. "Just going to pop in and see daddy dearest" she smiled.

We got out again and we trudged into the station. The officer at the desk smiled at Bella and said to go on through. We walked through corridor after corridor and we wondered exactly how far the chiefs office was. Finally, after what seemed forever, we reached it and Bella just opened the door. We were instantly hit with the stench of leech. Me and Jake tensed and looked at Embry. Since we were the newest we still had trouble coping with the stench. Embry nodded to us and we walked back out for a few minutes, once we came in we saw Bella, her father and Doctor leech talking to each other. Oh hell no. I wasn't letting my cousin near them. As me and Jake looked around the room I saw that it was only Doctor leech, so I entered. He stiffened when he caught my sent, but he just looked at me and smiled.

"Good afternoon, I was just talking to the chief about a patient of mine. I'll be on my way now"

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed."You said afternoon" Bella looked wide eyed at Dr. Cullen. Just then, mind reading leech and Mother leech came in and asked if everything was OK. Mother leech went over to Bella and asked in her bell like voice,

"What is it dear? Yes it's the afternoon" Bella looked at her and said " I haven't got anything in for lunch and I have to shop for the family dinner tonight and then I have to sign the adoption papers and then I have to be introduced to the others, oh its so much to do in so little time" She then looked at us " I'm so sorry I forgot to make lunch for you, lets just get to the lawyers, I'll sign the papers and then we can go home and have a late lunch, then we'll meet the others and then I'll have to go shopping for dinner and then I'll cook" Bella had by then pulled out a pad and was scribbling furiously about what she had to do and in what order.

"Adoption papers?" Mother leech asked, Jake had to leave since so many leeches were near Bella and I had growled a few times at them but no one but them seemed to notice. Dammit she's my cousin, they shouldn't be near her. Mind reading leech looked at me shocked. Yeah, I know she doesn't look like my cousin but she's the only blood relative I have.

"Yes, I'm adopting Collin and Brady here, come here sweethearts." She said picking Brady up and holding out her left hand for Collin to take. " This is Doctor Cullen and... I'm sorry I don't know who you are" she said.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this is my first adopted son Edward" she said.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you" Bella said shaking their hands. " I'm Bella swan, this is my Father, my cousin Quil and this is one of my best friends Embry, the one who left not long ago is my other best friend Jacob." She said, pointing to each on of us. " And these are my soon to be sons, Collin and Brady" as she said her, as she put it soon to be sons names she hugged them tighter.

"Daddy, I must get going, got lots to do. Quil, Embry lets get these papers signed and then I'll go shopping whilst you show the guys around the house, you can use my car, I've got to pick up my other car, which is being held near the lawyers office so I'll be fine." she kissed her father and then said goodbye to the leeches. "I do hope to see you around, here's my number call any time and maybe we can see each other again, I'm only 18 so I'm going to need some mommy tips" She smiled at Momma leech and gave her her phone number. " Call me tonight for a chat and then I can save your number to my phone" She gave the bloodsuckers each a kiss on the cheek "Good-bye Doctor Cullen, Mrs Cullen, Edward, hope to talk to you soon" She said and walked out the door. Saying the leeches looked shocked would be the understatement of the century, but they just smiled and then walked out.

We said good-bye to the chief and then walked out to find Jake and Bella talking and Collin and Brady still holding Bella's hand.

"Momma! Momma! Quil and Embry are here, can we go now, Please" The twins said in unison. Bella smiled and ran to the drivers side. Me and Embry walked towards the car and got in.

We drove to Port Angeles and to the lawyers office. I watched the beautiful city pass me by. It wasn't very often I got out of La Push let alone forks. Actually the last time I was out of La Push full stop was when before I phased and was getting my mother a special cake for her birthday in the bakery she liked in Seattle. I was thinking about that day, and how much I wished, Jacob, Embry and Bella were there. Even though I hated them for leaving me, I now understood that they couldn't go near me for fear of phasing and hurting me. And Bella, was still doing that conference in Arizona, and going to school. I still don't know how she went to school and ran multiple businesses.

Bella had set up her own businesses when she became bored one weekend in forks, whilst visiting her father. I think people in forks should feel offended about that but that's how it all started. She decided she didn't want to go to college, so she used her college fund, over 12 million dollars, and then she built a few hospitals, schools, library's and pharmaceutical companies and hospital supply companies and she became rich by the end of the year. She then became a doctor herself, with money you can get into college before you've completed school, although she had actually completed school by the time she was 13. Yes this all started before she was 12. It was the summer that she would be 11. She got the idea on her 10th birthday and then start researching on what to do.

Coming out of that memories, I wondered, yet again, if I wasn't rich or good enough to be seen with Bella, despite her being my cousin. I remember when we would just sit on the beach, me, Jake and Embry would be splashing in the water, Jakes father and Bella's father would be fishing, whilst mine and Embry's mom would be cooking up a feast. Bella would be in her latest bikini (she started puberty really early, much to mine and her fathers dismay) and tried to get a sun tan whilst reading her latest novel.

Thinking about the feasts our mothers would be cooking, made my stomach growl. I blushed when Bella looked over to me and my stomach seemed to trigger Embry's and Jakes stomach growls. They blushed as well and Bella said "Sorry, I'll cook as soon as this is over" We didn't seem to be any closer to when I last looked out the window, but we had to of moved. Time always seemed to slow when the wolf got hungry. Jake and Embry were chatting to Collin and Brady, seeming to getting them more excited about Bella becoming their 'Momma'.

I could almost taste the twins excitement and they seemed to keep checking the windows, to see how close they were to getting to the lawyers office. Bella seemed to want to get there soon as well because he foot forced the pedal down a little more – to where it was almost touching the cars greyish carpet.

To be honest, I didn't think I would be able to wait any more, my left leg was bouncing up and down, I didn't exactly understand why I was excited, maybe it was more to do with the fact that since I had became a wolf, I hadn't been this still for so long. Finally we reached the building.

Bella got out and nearly ran to the door. We easily caught up to her and then we went inside the lawyers office. The lawyer sat down on onside of the table and we sat all along the other side. The lawyer mostly talked to Bella and occasionally talked to the twins. Bella happily signed the papers and then she skipped out the office swinging the twins between me and Jake whilst Embry laughed at us. We walked out of the building, still skipping and swinging the twins between us.

Bella gave me the keys to her Mercedes-Benz and then walked around the corner as I drove off and wondered what the hell had convinced her to let someone else drive one of her babies.


	3. Shopping with Vampires

**So sorry for the late update (Although I'm proud to say it is only a day late :) I just couldn't be bothered to do anything yesterday – I know that sounds lazy but the UK are having a MAJOR heat wave. Its too warm to do anything! but I did finish writing chapter 8. Till next Monday!**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three – Shopping with Vampires**

Bella's POV

I walked around the corner, to where one of my darling cars were. I had bought a bigger car a couple of months ago, so that Collin and Brady and me could have family trips. It was a family car. Plenty of space for big shops and plenty of space for big suitcases and picnic baskets. I signed in to the building and a man walked me to where they were holding my car. It was a Lexus 2010 GX460 and I loved it. If I didn't have my Alfa Romeo 4C or my 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porshe, this car would be my precious.

I put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the pound. I put my bag on the passenger seat and got out my iphone. I put it in the holder and put in on speaker. I called my father.

"Hello, sweetheart, what is it?" My dad answered

"Daddy, do you have the Cullens phone number? I need some help and would like to ask Esme some questions" I said as I drove, I would need to write the number down, so I pulled over and got out a pen and pad I always kept in my bag.

"Yes, its 202 756 829 38, is that all?" He spoke slowly so I could write the number down.

"Yes, thank you daddy, I love you"

"Love you too, darling, speak to you and my new grandsons later" I smiled at that and hung up. I typed in the number and called the Cullens.

"Hello" a voice answered. I didn't recognise it so I presumed it wasn't Esme, Carlisle or Edward

"Is Esme, Carlisle or Edward in?" I asked. I had started up my car again and was driving back to forks.

"Who's asking?" I was getting a little frustrated now.

"Bella Swan" I answered, grinding my teeth.

" Just one minute, MOM, PHONE FOR YOU" I winced as the call volume on my phone was high up, I made a mental note to turn it down once I got out of the car.

"Hello, is that you Bella?" Esme's kind voice came over the phone.

"Yes, sorry to bother you, but I just picked up my other car to go shopping, but I forgot to ask my cousin where the supermarket was, I thought maybe you'd like to go shopping with me and we could talk. I'm really going to need those mommy tips" I said, laughing at the end.

"Oh I would love too, would it be Ok if I bring some of my family, Edward and my daughter Alice are out right now, and I think my other daughter Rosalie, who you spoke to is going out now too, but my two sons, Emmett and Jasper are quite bored. We could show you around if you'd like, I also want to pop into the hospital to see my husband" Esme answered.

"Of course, I can pick you up, I wanna test out my new car, seriously I love this car." I went into details about my different cars and how much I loved this one "Seriously if I didn't have my Alfa Romeo 4C or my 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porshe this would be my favourite car" I heard two males and 1 female remark on my car and I think they liked it. I laughed. " Give me the directions and I shall be there in a few minutes, I also want to test out this baby's speed, I'm just coming up to the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, could you give me directions from there" She gave me the directions and I sped up to about 80Mph. I loved my new car. No one would ever drive this but me.

I was at the white mansion in 5 minutes.

I honked the horn and a very tall male came out. He was all muscles and no fat. With black hair that was a bit gelled, he looked almost intimidating if it wasn't for the goofy smile on his face and him waving at me like a mad man. Also, it might have to do with the fact that he was jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas, whilst commenting on my baby Lexus, may I add.

Another tall male, a bit shorter than the other one, maybe 6'3, 6'4 came out. He had straight blond hair with a little curl and bounce that most women would die for, he was also mostly muscle but wasn't as built as the other one, he would of also looked intimidating with some of the scars showing on his arms if he wasn't smiling and waving at me as well. He also looked so innocent.

I opened the car door and walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, now I'm guessing you would be Jasper?" I turned to the blond one, he nodded and smiled. I smiled back and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He looked shocked. The other one, I was guessing Emmett was jumping up and down now. I turned to him and smiled.

" And your Emmett, so good to meet you all" I hugged him as well and kissed him on the cheek. " I hope your ready to carry a load of bags, I need to cook for 12 people tonight, plus lunch, I'm going to need some serious muscle. You wouldn't believe how much that cousin of mine eats in a day. I would be seriously worried for his figure if I didn't know he ran around the place all the time" I laughed. I laughed even more and Jasper joined in when Emmett flexed his muscle in his arms and said " No need to be worried about muscle when I'm around, Bella"

Esme then came out and I smiled. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek too. Don't ask why I like doing that, I've just never been close to people before. I felt close to them.

" Lets go then, I've got to do a lot of shopping today, then we'll head over to the hospital and talk to Carlisle, oh talking of doctors, I need to get some more migraine medication, do you think Carlisle could write out a prescription for me, I have a funny feeling after today I'm going to need some. Oh and I need to check they've sent my medical records to Forks and I think I can make a great business deal as well, do you know who I could talk to about medical supplies, you see I own a company and a couple of hospitals that …... Oh I'm rambling aren't I?" I looked down at my hands, ashamed.

" No it's find dear, you never said you owned companies? Lets get driving and you can tell us on our way to the supermarket." I nodded to Esme as the boys piled in the back and us girls sat in the front.

"So explain about these companies Bella" Jasper said from the back. I looked in my mirror and smiled. I loved talking about my work.

"Well I own a couple of schools up and down the country, I also own a couple of pharmaceutical companies and research centres, I also own a big company that sells medical supplies for hospitals and to home nurses, they have shops and factories up and down the country as well. I made this when I was 10 and finished it when I was 14, I completed high school at 13 and I was a qualified doctor and psychiatrist by the time I was 16, I've also just become a qualified neurosurgeon. " I finished with a proud smile.

"Wow, I think my Husband would love to talk to you" Esme looked at me and smiled. The boys in the back just smiled and nodded.

We arrived at the supermarket. We each got a trolley and filled them to the brim with anything and everything. I needed to stock up the fridge, freezer and cupboards.

One trolley was filled with cupboard foods, the other filled with what would go in the gigantic fridge, the other all the freezer stuff and then the other was filled with bread, milk, fruit and veg and a few sweet snacks. I also got another smaller trolley to be filled with bottles of water, cereals, cherryade, apple and orange juice, coffee and tea, biscuits and baking stuff along with sugar and sweeteners.

I also asked Esme to take Emmett, who still had the most space in his trolley, to get some baking equipment, I also whispered to her to sneak in some pads and tampons. She smiled and nodded at me. Whilst they did that, I then saw a pack of two hot water bottles and thought that would also be helpful for those horrible time of the months. I also filled the little basket at the front of Jaspers trolley with different types of pain killers and medicines.

I also got two lunch boxes for Collin and Brady for school. I would take them out tomorrow to shop for books and school stationary.

The total came to over 3000 dollars, the Cullens looked shocked when I just handed over my credit card with a smile. We took the trolleys out, filled with bags and put them all in the massive boot of the Lexus. Jasper and Emmett took the trolleys back and me and Esme got back into the car. Soon the boys were back and I took off towards to hospital. I would talk to Carlisle about it all and then get an appointment with the manager of the hospital to speak about supplies.

We walked in and were let into Carlisle's office. He was sat at the desk, looking through a file. He smiled and greeted me.

"How are you Miss Swan?" He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Please, it's Bella, I'm way too young to be called a Miss." I laughed. He laughed back and I sat down next to Esme in the chairs opposite him.

I told him about the companies and my degrees, much like I had in the car and he looked impressed.

"Do you think I could talk to your manager and hospital supplies?" He nodded and made a note in his ipad to email the manager.

" I also came to see you for two more things. Has my medical records come through yet and could you prescribe me some more migraine medication as I've run out just before I got here?"

" Yes, I can do that and I do believe your records have come through, come with me and I can look through them and do the prescription" He looked at me with a look of sympathy. Everyone did that when I said I suffered from migraines. I could in fact feel one coming on now. Please don't get sick in front of the Cullens.

As we walked down the corridor to the lift I felt the pinprick tell-tale signs of a migraine. I tried to breath in slowly so I didn't throw up.

When the lift dinged I collapsed, holding my head in-between my hands. I felt someone lift me up and I looked into the eyes of Jasper. The others were looking at me.

"I'm okay, just feel a bit sick" They nodded and I walked forward leaning against Emmett and Jasper but I was walking too fast and suddenly my head exploded in fire and I bumped into Carlisle. He grabbed my upper arms and I choked out "Bathroom".

Suddenly I was hunched over the toilet in the girls bathroom with Carlisle holding my hair whilst I threw up all the food I had in the past 24 hours and then I just threw up water. I then dry-heaved for 15 minutes. After what was half an hour I collapsed gasping for breath. Carlisle lifted me up and I sat on his lap. I hugged him, breathing in his calming sent. Suddenly my stomach lurched again and I turned around and threw up more stomach acid.

I heard Carlisle ask Esme to get another doctor and a guernsey. I heard her shuffle off and then I heard Jasper and Emmett ask if I was alright. Carlisle said that I would be OK once I got medication. Then I heard the rattling of a guernsey and a doctor shouting to get a bed ready. I was then lifted and put onto a hard surface. I shivered. I heard Carlisle say I had a migraine and the doctor then shined a fucking light in my eyes. I moaned and tightly shut my eyes.

I heard the doctor say in a soft voice to open my mouth. I opened it and then two pills were put on the back of my tongue. A glass was put to my lips and I early drank. A couple of minutes I was passed out, but I could still feel the burning that engulfed my head.


	4. Part One- Quil

_**I'm so sorry, a week late I know. But I had to crack on with school work last week (Note- Despite the fact that it's the holidays I will still have work to do as I am home schooled, but then that also means I get to write this story more :) so don't be too mad) anyway I know a week, but I said to myself last week I needed to write more chapters otherwise I'd run out of updates but I haven't manage to write chapter nine yet so you may not get another update for quite sometime. But I will try and write at least chapter nine this week.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four –Part One : Quil**

We drove back to La Push and I loved driving this. I wondered if I could get the car Bella has wanted to get me for a couple of years now. When we reached Sam's house, we could see Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah and Sam waiting outside. Collin and Brady shyly got out of the car. They kind of look scared of them, including us, without Bella.

"Where's the new Momma!" Shouted Jared. Everyone laughed. We walked into the house and compared to Bella's it looked like the size of my thumb. "Bella's gone to the supermarket, she's invited everyone to dinner tonight, as the first family dinner" Jake said, smiling.

"We can go, can Emily and Kim come too?" Sam said, the two cousins and imprint can talk about girlie stuff whilst we can talk about pack stuff.

"Yeah, and we can play the massive game system in either mine or Brady's room or the front room" Collin said excitedly.

"Wait, Massive game system?" Paul said. "What are we doing here then? Lets go over their now"

"I do have the keys on the car keys" I said, but before I could finish the sentence Paul had rushed out and into the Mercedes-Benz. The guys groaned when they saw the car. We all crammed in and then I took off and drove over to the house. Jake then took the guys for a tour whilst me and Embry looked through the cupboards for something to snack on as the wolves were going to die from hunger any second now.

"Oh my god, this place is amazing!" We heard several wolves shout. Actually, it might have been all of them.

There was nothing in the cupboards.

Then my mobile rang. "Hello" I said.

"This is Forks Hospital are you the cousin of Isabella Swan?" a gentle voice said through the speaker.

"Yes, what's happened? Is she alright?" I said frantically, the last thing I knew was she was driving, she couldn't of been in a crash could she?

"She's had another migraine attack that's all, it was a bad one. She's been asking for you" he carried on.

"I'm on my way." I said and hung up. Embry looked up and nodded. I ran out and started up the car. I could hear Embry explaining to the others about what had happened. I accelerated at an alarming rate as I swerved round corners and round the city round-about until I reached the hospital.

I ran up to the desk and said I was looking for my cousin, Bella. She said she was in room 228 on the second floor. I ran to the lift and kept pressing the button until the lift dinged and the doors opened. I looked around and saw room 228. I knocked whilst I calmed myself and the doctor opened the door. He smiled and walked out, and I walked in and closed the door.

She looked so pale and small on the bed. I walked over to her and held her hand, I kissed her on her forehead on my way down to sit on the guest chair next to her bed.

"How are you, sweetheart, was it a really bad one?" I asked.

"Yeah, it came on so suddenly, first it was just a little tension headache in Dr. Cullens office, but then by the time I had walked to the lift I had collapsed. It just came so suddenly" She answered. I was getting a little worried, her migraines didn't normally come on that fast.

"It's going to be OK,babe" I kissed he forehead again and put my hand on it. I knew how much she liked her hair being stroked when she had a headache. She was nearly purring and falling asleep when Dr. Cullen came in and said she could go home now. He said he filled out the prescription and he medical records had been filed and he had emailed his manager.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'm so sorry for getting sick" Bella said, sitting up and getting out of bed. They hadn't bothered putting her in a gown, since she didn't need to be admitted.

"It's fine, Bella. Esme wants to see you though. She's been worried sick." Dr. Leech answered and we followed him out. Bella was suddenly engulfed in leeches and I growled loudly. The two males let go instantly, getting into a submissive pose, head down, hands clasped. I took deep breathes.

Bella went up to Esme and hugged her. "I'm OK Esme, just a little migraine, It's just never come on that fast before, but now I have the medication I should be perfectly fine." Bella reassured the bloodsucker. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about Bella getting cold and cosy with leeches, but they seemed to like her, well love her in fact and treat her like family, so I suppose it was OK, she would at least be well protected.

Bella said thank you for the shopping and said to call later, but told her not to call between 7 and 9 since she would be having a family dinner. I nodded to the bloodsuckers and walked behind her.

I held her hand whilst we walked to the car and held her to me. Her head rested against my shoulder and she breath deeply. She walked towards her car and I stopped her.

"I'm not letting you drive, you've just had a migraine attack, what if you have another one whilst driving." I led her over to her car and lifted her to the passenger seat. I walked around to the drivers side and called Bella's new house phone.

_Ring ring...ring ring_

"Hello" Jacob answered.

"Jake, I'm not letting Bella drive, not after the migraine attack, could one of you come up and drive the Mercedes back"

"Sure sure, I'll be right there" he hung up and I suspected he phased and was running towards us now. I turned the key and drove out of the car park. We soon reached the house and I got out quickly and helped Bella out. I carried her bridal style to the door. I knocked two hard raps. Sam opened the door and met Bella's eyes.

And the world froze.

_SHIT!_


	5. Part Two - Imprint

_**You couldn't begin to imagine how sorry I am for this very very late update, but I was looking through my stories on my laptop and found I had written some fanfiction for Harry Potter, and some anime and manga fanfiction and I started writing them again so I haven't managed to write chapter 9 of this story but hopefully I can get back into it. Hope this chapter can make up for the late update. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter Four – Part Two : Imprint**

Sam's POV

I had just got back from patrol with Jared and I walked into my house. My cousin, Emily was baking some cookies. I went in and dotted around the room, tiding up a bit. I went to have a shower and had just gotten out when I heard a car pull up. _Must be Bella_ I thought. Me, Leah, Seth, Paul and Jared stood outside.

"Where's the new Momma!" Jared shouted when we saw it was only Quil, Jake and Embry. We laughed.

"Bella's gone to the supermarket, she's invited everyone to dinner tonight, as the first family dinner" Jake said, smiling.

"We can go, can Emily and Kim come too?" I asked, I think Bella would like Emily and Kim.

"Yeah, and we can play the massive game system in either mine or Brady's room or the front room" Collin said excitedly.

"Wait, Massive game system?" Paul said. "What are we doing here then? Lets go over there now"

"I do have the keys on the car keys" Quil said, but before he could finish the sentence Paul had rushed out and into the Mercedes-Benz. The guys and me groaned when they saw the car. It was magnificent. We all crammed in and then Quil took off and drove over to the house. Jake then took us all for the tour. It was beautiful.

"Oh my God, this place is amazing" We shouted when we saw the attic.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello" Quil answered. We were tense, straining our ears to hear all the way from the attic. It got easier as we went down the stairs. The twins went into their rooms to break them in and played on the games. We were going to go downstairs into the living room to play on that game station, if we could decide which one to pick.

"This is Forks Hospital are you the cousin of Isabella Swan?" a gentle voice said through the speaker.

"Yes, what's happened? Is she alright?" Quil answered frantically. Oh no what had happened. We were coming down the last steps when we heard the reply.

"She's had another migraine attack that's all, it was a bad one. She's been asking for you" he carried on.

"I'm on my way." Quil said and hung up. We saw him rush out and climb into the car. He would probably have to fill the tank up with gas soon.

Embry explained what had happened and we nodded. We weren't really in the mood to play games and have a good time any more. So we just sat and flicked through the channels for a couple of minutes. About halfway into a film we had finally decided on, but I wasn't quite sure what it was about, Jake got a call from Quil.

"Hello" Jacob answered.

"Jake, I'm not letting Bella drive, not after the migraine attack, could one of you come up and drive the Mercedes back"

"Sure sure, I'll be right there" he hung up and went and phased in the woods near the house, well I should say mansion.

By the end of the film, Quil had come back and he knocked on the door. I was wondering why he had knocked and not just come in when I opened the door and locked eyes on Bella.

My world suddenly evolved around this single beauty. I instantly loved her with ever fibre of my being and I wanted to take her out of Quil's arms and hold her tightly to my body, breathing in her scent and marking her with mine.

My thoughts froze.

I had just imprinted on Bella Swan. Quil's cousin. His only known flesh and blood he could protect.

_SHIT!_

Bella's POV

I stared into the eyes of a man I hadn't met yet. I was guessing that I was going to meet him tonight at the family dinner since he was here. In the background I could faintly hear Quil growling and I only knew it was Quil because I could feel the vibrations running through my body that was still being held my him. Wait a minute? _Growling?_

"Quil, can you put me down now" I asked in a small voice. Quil put me down but held me behind him. The growling was louder and he was shaking a bit. And he was looking angrily at the man I had been staring at since I first locked eyes with him. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

"YOU DIDN'T!" Quil shouted and I shrank back, away from this thing that had taken over my loving, caring and free-spirited cousin.

"You know I can't control it, Quil. I'm sorry. But you know I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't and I won't." The God said. He had his head lowered as if he was trying to act submissive to an animal. I should have felt angry and insulted that this man thought he had to act like my cousin was an animal, but I just couldn't bring myself to feel anything but love towards this man.

_What the hell is going on with me? Did I just say LOVE?_

Quil had stopped shaking now and I was brave enough to step beside him. I held his hand tightly, letting him know I wasn't going anywhere. However my eyes were still locked onto this man's. Despite that fact, if I had met him years ago, I would have called the dull dark brown eyes boring, I couldn't help but think they were sexy, deep and gorgeous.

I wanted to look into them as I kissed him for the first time, I wanted to look into them as I told him I loved him for the first time, I wanted to look into them when I said Yes to marrying him, I wanted to look into them as we made love for the first time, I wanted to look into them as I told him he was going to be a father, I wanted to look into them as I rode him , I wanted to look into those eyes as I caused him pleasure...

_Woah, getting a little ahead of myself. What the hell is going on? _

I was finally able to tear my eyes away from the man and turned to Quil. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"


	6. Dinner With Werewolves

**IMPORTANT: **

_**Hey Guys, I'm actually updating early for once, but this is only because I won't be able to for about a month. I am going to have to start working MAJORLY hard at this story. It's just I have gotten back into writing other Fanfictions I haven't written for about 5 years. So I will have to write at least 3 more chapters of this before I update again, or I wont be able to update at all because I will run out of chapters. But here is the 5th. Enjoy! Oh and let me know if you want to know about any of the other Fanfictions I'm writing. I'm mainly re-writing my old Twilight and Harry potter Fanfictions. :)**_

**Chapter Five – Dinner with Werewolves**

Quil turned his head to me, smiled and nodded. He went back to the car and managed to carry all the bags. He trudged into the house and pushed past the man I still didn't know the name of, almost rudely.

I made a mental note to teach Quil some manners when we were alone.

As I passed the man I turned to him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you"

He nodded and smiled brightly. I liked that smile. "Sam Uley, nice to meet you too. Quil hasn't stopped talking about you since he knew you were coming this week"

"Come on back in then, it's getting a bit cold out here" I shivered and made yet another mental note to find some warmer clothes in my many suitcases. Sam looked at me worriedly and I dragged him in and kicked the door shut with my foot.

I went into the living room to see A LOT of boys sat on my sofa's. I would of sat they were sextuplets with how much they looked like each other if I didn't already know Embry was an only child and the fact that little Seth Clearwater, who wasn't so little any more but was still the smallest out of the others, only had the one sister, Leah – who was in fact checking out my bookcase.

"Hey" I said shyly, and was now tightening my hold on Sam's hand. Did I mention how nice his hands were?

They turned around and smiled. Then they looked at mine and Sam's hand, looked at Sam, intently, and chuckled. They stopped laughing when Quil growled again.

One of them stood up. "Jared, nice to meet you, this is Paul" He pointed to one of them and he nodded, smiled and waved his hand. I went over, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I think he even blushed a little. I then did the same to Jared. I went around the circle, I found that after Jared and Paul there wasn't any I didn't know, except for Sam, but I had already met him outside.

I hugged Leah for a whole 2 minutes before I got dragged off by little Seth, jumping up and down saying "Do you remember me Bella? Do you?" I nodded and held him to me and kissed his cheek too. His blush was more noticeable. He was so cute, shame he didn't need adopting. Jake had come in when I had finished hugging Seth and lifted me off of him and said "What about me? Don't I get a kiss?" and just to tease him, I kissed him on the forehead. He pouted.

"Where are Collin and Brady?" I asked, looking around the room. The guys just looked to the ceiling and that's when I heard a lot of shouting. As if they were playing on their new games for instance? I chuckled.

I turned to the kitchen and started unpacking the food. Sam and the others came to help and by 2pm we had finished. Since I hadn't eaten anything, and it looked like the boys could pack away food quite a bit, I started cooking.

I made some little sandwiches, got out some snacks, made some burgers and chopped up and put some salad in a bowl. But apparently that wasn't enough. So I cooked some things from the freezer bags. Luckily I had bought a lot, so I wouldn't need to go shopping for another day or two, and I had also bought a big enough table so I set all the food out, and we had a buffet. I put a movie in and turned the lights down, closed the curtains and we had a whole afternoon of eating and watching movies.

After the second movie I got up to start cooking the family dinner. I cooked two big chickens, lots of potatoes, roasted, mashed, new potatoes. I then steamed all the veg and made some more salad bowls. They had to cook for quite a long time so I put them in first. All I had to do was make the yorkshire puddings and the desserts.

I made the batter for the yorkshires and put them on standby as they wouldn't take long in the oven. The boys seemed to gravitate to the smell of cooking food, but I kicked them out and put out some snacks for them. Collin and Brady came down and said it smelt yummy. I smiled at them and kissed them on their heads. They just smiled and went to join the boys in the living room.

Sam came in after only an hour, asking if he could help. I asked him to put the yorkshires in, whilst I started making the desserts. I made an apple pie and apple crumble. I iced a triple chocolate cake with 5 layers. I asked if that would be enough and Sam just laughed. So I made a vanilla cake as well, with cream in the middle. That was 6 layers.

By 7 everything was done, and the cakes were done and the apple pie and crumble were cooking nicely. The guys bought some chairs in since there were only 8 places. Two girls came in after Jared had went out and now there were so many people. Luckily the table was massive, an extendible, so we were able to fit 14 people on. Six down one side, and six down the other side, I sat at one end of the table and Sam sat directly opposite me. We tucked in graciously.

The meal had been totally demolished by the boys and us girls and the twins were full. The guys helped pack away whilst I got the desserts ready. I got out some custard and heated it up, ice cream and cream. I put them on the table and then put the 4 desserts on the table. The boys said they would have one of each so I got them each 4 bowls. I wanted my slices of chocolate cake with cream so I got myself a plate, Emily wanted a slice of vanilla cake and a slice of chocolate and so did Kim, but they didn't want big slices, so I cut a slice of vanilla and chocolate cake and halved them. Collin wanted apple crumble and custard whereas Brady wanted apple pie and ice cream. I suppose they can't be the same in everything.

There wasn't any dessert left for any one to take home like I planned so I put on my planner to bake tomorrow so I could give them a cake each. Emily, me and Kim did the washing up whilst the boys went to sit and play on the play station. Paul and Jake left about 10 and said they had work to do. I was a bit worried about what kind of work they had to do at 10 at night, but Jake reassured me.

Emily said she needed to get home since she had work the next morning and I kissed her goodbye and said I would be round tomorrow afternoon, she said to come round about 4. Jared and Kim went next, and I kissed them goodbye too. I made plans to see Kim tomorrow also about 2 since she didn't work.

After I closed the door on Kim and Jared, I told my new children to get ready for bed and I would be up in a minute to say goodnight. They wined but I could see Brady getting sleepy. They went up the stairs and I sat down with a huge sigh. I was exhausted. Sam wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into his side. I could of fallen asleep if I hadn't felt another migraine coming on. I shut my eyes tightly and moaned. Sam stiffened next to me and asked if I was alright. I just nodded and got up and went to the medicine cabinet. I took two migraine pills and I said goodnight to the twins. I went back downstairs and said that I had a migraine so I was going to go to bed.

"Quil, you can stay in the guest room if you'd like, I don't want you walking home this late, you don't know what could happen. Sam, Embry you can crash here too." Despite that they looked like body builders, I really wasn't going to be responsible for their mothers getting a phone call from the police saying their son is lying in a ditch somewhere. "The sofa's can be extended to beds, so if you just push them back a bit you and unhook the latch underneath. There are some blankets in that cupboard over there and the guest room is next to mine and Collins upstairs." They nodded, me and Quil walked up the stairs sleepily. I got into my shorts and t-shirt and I collapsed into my bed. I felt Quil tuck me in and I was grateful.

I soon fell asleep.


End file.
